Scott Carter
Scott Carter (Full Metal), is a Navy SEAL and Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator of Bravo Team, and is referred to as A1, or Alpha 1. He is the former team leader in Alpha Team, who becomes attached to Bravo after Clay Spenser was severely injured in an explosion.He still wears his 1A9 badge, which can be seen in Season 3 Episode 10 Unbecoming an Officer. Season 1 * Pattern of Life Full Metal and Derek from Alpha Team accompany Bravo Team to the target area in Yemen. He mainly guards various members of the family. * The Upside Down Full Metal is tasked with blowing the drone in place and then escorting the 'straps' to the EXFIL. Later Full Metal informs Bravo Team that the EXFIL is getting hot. * Getaway Day * No Man's Land Full Metal assists Bravo Team in the capture of Isaad. * Never Get Out of the Boat * In Name Only Full Metal and Alpha Team assist Bravo Team in the assault on people trafficker Jamal Mazari's prison compound. * Credible Threat Full Metal and two other members of Alpha Team (Derek and Franklin) are designated drivers for the convoy of Politicians, Bravo Team and Afghan Police. He later helps guard the Politicians as they enter a hospital and also helps evacuate them when they come under threat. * Enemy of My Enemy Full Metal and the rest of Alpha Team assist Bravo Team in the capture of Nouri Halani, from a village AK (Ayub Kheyl) along the Pakistan/ Afghanistan border. Full Metal is on-board the Huey which is hit by an enemy SAM at the end of the episode. * The Graveyard of Empires Full Metal along with half of Alpha Team and half of Bravo Team fortify an old farm house and await EXFIL after their chopper crashed following a SAM hit. He assists Clay Spenser and Derek in the destruction of the SAM, which took down their Huey. He EXFIL's with the other survivors once the SAM has been destroyed. Season 2 * My Life for Yours Full Metal joins up with Bravo Team still wearing his 1A9 badge and assists them in the retrieval of Ray who has been caught behind enemy lines following the failure of his main parachute to deploy. Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Days later they are all cralled far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their de-briefing, Sonny goes on about how he is excited to watch a UT football game. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone the game has already taken place, and the gang decides to mess with him. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. Sonny's bet with everyone turns into a drinking game. And it isn't until the next night does he find out he has been duped. Bringing this up on their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Bravo team is looking over new candidates to add an additional member to their team. Days later after being tasked with taking over a ship holding hostages, Jason finally agrees to go with Ray's plan, leading to a successful outcome. Later, Jason introduces Vic Lopez to the team. The Strength of the Wolf Scott on the rest of bravo team after finishing a mission in Afghanistan returned home to testify on behalf of Lisa in front of the review board. Unbecoming an Officer Notes * Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Scott Carter * Scott Carter is always referred to by his real nickname, Full Metal Trivia * Scott Foxx serves as one of the show's military advisors. Appearances Season 1 * Tip of the Spear * Other Lives * Boarding Party * Ghosts of Christmas Future * Collapse * The Spinning Wheel * Borderlines * The Exchange * Rolling Dark * Pattern of Life * Containment * The Upside Down?? * Getaway Day * Call Out * No Man's Land * Never Get Out of the Boat * In Name Only * Credible Threat * Takedown ??? * Enemy of My Enemy * The Graveyard of Empires Season 2 * Fracture * Never Say Die?? * The Worst of Conditions * All That Matters * Say Again Your Last * Hold What You Got * Outside the Wire * Parallax * Santa Muerte * Prisoner's Dilemma * Backwards in High Heels * Things Not Seen (Uncredited) * Time to Shine * What Appears to Be * You Only Die Once * Dirt, Dirt, Gucci * Paradise Lost * Payback * Medicate and Isolate (Uncredited) * Rock Bottom (Uncredited) * My Life for Yours * Never Out of the Fight (Uncredited) }} References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:BUD/S Category:American Category:United States Navy Category:Navy SEAL Category:Military